<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: '1,023 Days on Earth' by cosmic_llin by peasina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091381">Podfic: '1,023 Days on Earth' by cosmic_llin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina'>peasina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: podfic_bingo, Episode Related, Female Character of Color, Historical, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinan had never heard of Earth until she crashed on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: '1,023 Days on Earth' by cosmic_llin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/147412">1,023 Days on Earth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin">cosmic_llin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading.</p><p>This is my first fill for <a href="https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">podfic_bingo</a> 2020. The squares I've filled are: character of colour, and read sleepily.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
<iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>Stream and download from archive.org, <a href="https://ia801402.us.archive.org/26/items/1023-days-on-earth/1023%20Days%20on%20Earth.mp3">here</a>. You can also stream and download from Soundcloud, <a href="https://soundcloud.com/peasina/1023daysonearth">here</a>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>